


Camos, Whites and the Blues

by heffermonkey



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Birthday, Community: 1-million-words, Fluff, Funny, M/M, Military Uniforms, Uniform Kink, Uniforms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 18:29:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3579546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heffermonkey/pseuds/heffermonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're both suckers for a man in uniform</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camos, Whites and the Blues

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DalWriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DalWriter/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Dalwriter! Just a little fic from me to you, hope you have a wonderful day xx

“So, do you want me to swing by the office and do a rendition of An Officer and a Gentleman on you?” Steve asked with a small smile.

“Do I look like the kind of guy who wants to be swept up into your arms and carried out of the bullpen?” Danny asked cynically with a raised brow.

“Hey, you’re the one with a thing for the uniform,” Steve pointed out. “And don’t think I don’t know it.”

“What can I say?” Danny shrugged innocently. “I got taste. You look hot in all your uniforms, camos, blues, whites. Especially the whites.”

Steve grinned with a nod, “Everybody loves the whites.”

Danny laughed and shook his head, “That doesn’t mean I want you to turn all Richard Gere on me.”

“Oh admit it,” Steve teased. “You would love it if I swept you up into my arms.”

“I’d love the bitching as you complained of a bad back the next day,” Danny said dryly. “But I wouldn’t complain if I got to see you in your whites sooner rather than later. Haven’t you any special occasion coming up that you can dust off that uniform?”

Steve gave a small laugh, shaking his head in amusement, “Sorry Danno, nothing on the calendar yet.”

Danny sighed deeply, looking put out, “I guess I’ll have to rely on my memory then.”

“Or the several photographs you’ve got stashed in your drawer,” Steve chuckled.

“Not stashed,” Danny retorted. “They’re in a photo album.”  
~

“Fuck me sideways,” Danny declared as he slammed on the brakes. 

“Excuse me!” Chin sputtered, saving his coffee from leaking everywhere as he just kept himself upright. 

He gave Danny a confused glare before following his eye line as Danny stared out of the window. Steve was standing in his dress blues waiting for them, hat tucked under his arm as he talked with a fellow officer.

“Brah, this isn’t the first time you’ve seen him dressed in his blues,” Chin pointed out to him. “So you’ve no excuse for nearly causing me to burn my balls with my coffee.”

“My apologies, I didn’t get to see him this morning and well, c’mon man,” Danny sniggered, motioning to Steve. “Can you blame me? My pants are getting tight just from the sight.”

“Danny, your pants are always tight,” Chin shook his head at him. “You two are incorrigible.”

~

“Daniel, now is neither the time nor the place,” Steve hissed as a hand happened to make its way down his back and ended up cupping his ass.

“I think this is the perfect time and a fantastic place,” Danny disagreed. 

Steve paused, half turned and gave him a stern glare. “We’re on a stakeout.”

“Steve, there is no way there is anybody in that cabin,” Danny retorted, waving at said cabin. “I mean look at it. I could go huff and puff and blow it down. Speaking of blowing -.”

He looked at Steve suggestively and his hand moved from Steve’s ass around to the front. Steve stared open mouthed, so tempted by the offer but he remembered where they were and pushed Danny’s hand aside, reluctantly.

“Danny I swear, if we find nothing here, then we can go home and have all the sex you want,” Steve assured him. “I’ll keep the camo on. Okay?”

“Promise?” Danny said, looking him straight in the eye.

“I promise. Scouts honour. Cross my heart and hope to die.”

~  
“Uh earth to McGarrett, come in McGarrett,” Danny said, clicking his fingers in Steve’s face. “Babe, you with me?”

“Uh, yeah, sorry, got distracted,” Steve said quickly, blinking and swallowing down, his mouth dry. “What were you saying?”

“Ceremony is over,” Danny reminded him. “I was asking if you wanted to stick around or ditch. What’s wrong? You get bored or something?”

Steve looked Danny up and down. Danny was in his dress blues, they didn’t make an appearance often but Danny had been asked to be a guest speaker at an HPD fundraiser that provided support to families of officers who’d been hurt or killed in the line of duty. Steve had proudly sat alongside Grace, Chin and Kono to watch, as well as drinking in the sight of his boyfriend in his uniform. Steve thought he’d have liked to have known Danny back when he was training as a cop, getting to see him in the uniform every day would have been a treat. Especially those pants, the way they hugged his ass.

“Steve? Home or-?”

“Home, yeah, I think we should head home,” Steve nodded quickly.

Danny smiled knowingly at the look on his face and patted his arm gently. “Uh babe, may I remind you Grace is staying the weekend. So you’re going to have to hold on to those, what I can only imagine being, very naughty thoughts of that very vivid imagination you’ve got, until Sunday.”

“Will you put the uniform back on on Sunday?” Steve asked him quietly.

“I’ll wear mine if you wear yours,” Danny grinned with a nod of agreement.

“Yes, I’ll do anything,” Steve promised. Danny laughed, knowing the absolute truth in those words.


End file.
